gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Glee Wiki:Policy
Glee Wikia Italia'' è un'enciclopedia libera interamente dedicata a ''Glee. Il progetto è nato dopo la creazione di una wiki analoga ma in versione inglese. Al fine di divulgare le conoscenze gleekose sul territorio italiano, gli utenti si stanno adoprano al meglio per rendere più efficace questa wiki e garantire uno spazio di divertimento al pubblico. Regolamento Chiunque è libero di iscriversi alla wikia di Glee. Per farlo è sufficiente cliccare sul bottone 'Crealo ora', riferito alla creazione di un account personale. La registrazione è gratuita e non comporta alcun tipo di impegno se non quello di contribuire, laddove si può e si vuole, oppure di divertirsi assieme alla community. Ciascun gleek, tuttavia, deve rispettare. Nelle pagine #'Cosa scrivere': bisogna limitarsi a descrivere episodi, eventi, canzoni ecc... dando un punto di vista imparziale ed oggettivo. E' possibile lasciare un commento soltanto nell'apposito spazio a fondo pagina. #'Copyrights': non pubblicare materiale proveniente da altri siti o trovato su internet senza possederne i diritti oppoure l'autorizzazione del proprietario. E' vietato anche copiare testi e incollarli sulle pagine di questa wiki senza i permessi. A fini di tutela dei diritti e della comunità, il sistema registra l'indirizzo IP dell'utente che ha effettuato le modifiche. #'Immagini': gli utenti possono modificare i loro avatar utilizzano quelli di default oppure scegliendoli da altre fonti. Non si possono caricare immagini che potrebbero urtare la sensibilità di alcuni soggetti oppure foto non consone ad un pubblico di tutte le età. #'Furti di identità': non fornire password o altri codici a nessun utente. Se ritieni che qualcuno abbia violato il tuo account, rivolgiti ad un amministratore che bloccherà l'accesso. Il colpevole è passibile anche penalmente per legge. #'Cosa scrivere': ti è consentito modificare qualunque pagina eccetto quelle il cui codice sorgente è protetto, specie la home e i profili personali degli utenti. Se non sei sicuro riguardo a cosa stai scrivendo, puoi sempre barrarlo di rosso o sottolineare che si tratta di voci non confermate. Infine, cita sempre le fonti per una questione di rispetto dei diritti d'autore #'Lingua da usare': è necessario che tu utilizzi un italiano fluente e non sgrammaticato, specie privo di errori di ortografia. Se non sei italiano, rivolgiti a qualcuno che possa aiutarti. Accettiamo commenti e discussioni anche in altre lingue. Note, English version: if you want to edit a page you have to use a fluent and correct Italian. If you're not Italian, you are requested to ask an administrator for a help. However, we openly accept any comment or blog posts in all foreign languages. #'Relazioni': nella wikia si possono creare pagine inerenti alle relazioni tra alcuni personaggi, ma tali dovranno essere imparziali e non sottoposte al giudizio del team corrispondente. Per il titolo della pagina è necessario specificare i personaggi interessati (es. Relazione Quinn-Sam) oppure usare la fusione dei nomi (es. Rachel+Finn = Finchel ''---> Relazione Finchel''). Se temete di aver infranto una di queste regole chiedete all'amministratore di modificare il titolo. #'Team': all'interno della wiki possono essere creati dei gruppi privati inerenti, ad esempio formati dai fan di un personaggio, di una stagione, di una relazione ecc ecc... Ciascuno di questi team deve essere approvato prima da un admin, al quale deve essere costantemente inviata la lista degli utenti aderenti al gruppo. Questi team hanno il permesso di avere un proprio profilo/pagina a patto che rispettino le norme della wiki. E' consentito l'uso di immagini frutto di Photoshop o altri editing softwares. Un team ''non può ''avere un account unico ma è formato dagli account di tutti gli utenti. Può avere un logo rappresentativo, dei banner personali o templates e può indire dei contests soltanto se sotto l'autorizzazzione degli admin. Chat #'Controllare ciò che si scrive: '''La chat è aperta a tutti. E' severamente vietato offendere chicchessia, usare parole o frasi volgari. L'utente colpevole subirà un provvedimento proporzionato alla gravità del fatto. Qualora si notassero comportamenti scorretti, gli utenti sono tenuti a segnalarli ad un amministratore al più presto possibile. #'Spam': non si possono pubblicare links ad altri siti web, specialmente ai propri con fini di pubblicità non autorizzata. Gli unici links consentiti sono i collegamenti a pagine interne della wiki o, qualora l'admin fosse d'accordo, a particolari risorse sul web.' ' #'Censura': la censura deve essere effettuata dall'utente stesso. Sono vietate la maggior parte delle parole, eccetto alcune imprecazioni quali 'dannazione', 'accidenti' e simili. Utenti #'Account multiplo': non possiamo garantire l'identità certa di ciascun utente che si connette con un qualunque account. Tuttavia, ai fini di monitorare la privacy e l'attività sulla wikia, è preferibile che il singolo utente abbia un unico account. '''Account di amici': a volte capita che si effettui l'accesso con l'account di un amico o un conoscente. A meno che ciò non contravvenga alle regole sul furto di identità e sanzioni analoghe, l'utente che accede con un account non proprio è tenuto a comunicarlo agli amministratori o a palesarsi in chat. Ogni tipo di modifica o intervento non autorizzato può essere punito. #'Avatar': gli utenti possono scegliere il proprio avatar. Consigliamo di evitare l'upload di file dalle dimensioni troppo grandi, preferibile se <1MB. E' proibito caricare foto sconce o che potrebbero urtare la sensibilità di alcuni. #'Profilo utente': la modifica del proprio profilo è libera e non prevede alcun sistema preciso. Bisogna, ad ogni modo, impedire che altri vi possano intervenire con delle modifiche. Per tutela personale, evitare di inserire informazioni troppo dettagliate e confidenziali, inoltre consigliamo di proteggere la pagina. Nel caso riteneste di essere stati vittima di 'pishing' rivolgetevi all'amministratore. #'Sanzioni disciplinari': i ban dalla wikia variano in base alla gravità dell'effrazione. Per aver violato le regole della chat si rischia dai 5 ai 10 giorni di ban; per effrazioni delle norme della community si rischiano diverse settimane di ban; per furti di identità o reati perseguibili penalmente si può subire un ban irreversibile. NB: se l'utente bannato tentasse di accedere con altri account o con quello di amici, gli admin o la community possono intervenire personalmente segnalandolo alla polizia postale. Suggerimenti utili all'utente #Per aiutare gli altri utenti nell'orientarsi con le modifiche alle pagine, sarebbe ottimo se tu fornissi un breve riassunto sulla modifica che stai effettuando. Mentre editi la pagina, puoi vedere in alto a destra con la scritta 'Riassunto della modifica'. #Gradiremmo molto che tu ci aiutassi a crescere sotto vari aspetti, da quello culturale e d'informazione a quello della community! Seguici sui social networks e condividi gli status o le immagini per far sì che i tuoi amici si uniscano a noi! #Se non sei sicuro di quello che stai scrivendo, puoi sempre sottolinearlo o specificare che si tratta di: voci non confermate/spoilers/informazioni senza una fonte attendibile... Se stai utilizzando materiale proveniente da altri siti web, incluso Wikipedia, è bene provvedere a citare le fonti con un apposito paragrafo. #Non intasare troppo la wikia con immagini non consone alla divulgazione delle informazioni. Se si tratta di Avatar per il profilo o foto per i propri teams, allora specificalo nella descrizione dell'immagine. Per maggiori informazioni visita la sezione dedicata. Categoria:Regolamenti Categoria:Altro